A solid catalyst component that can produce an olefin polymer that exhibits high stereoregularity in high yield has been desired in order to achieve a reduction in thickness (weight) and an increase in strength with respect to a resin molded article. For example, Patent Literature 1 (JP-A-2013-018865) discloses a method for producing a solid catalyst component that brings a magnesium compound, a tetravalent titanium halide compound, and an electron donor compound into contact with each other in the presence of an inert hydrocarbon compound solvent to effect a reaction, and washes the resulting solid product with a hydrocarbon compound solvent, wherein the solid product is washed at least once with a hydrocarbon compound solvent that includes a halogen-containing hydrocarbon compound.